


Imperial Tastes

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, back at it with seducing imperials for personal gain, empress au, is Pryde a DILF? That’s up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: The Supreme Leader begins to suspect something is being hidden from him. The consort of the Supreme Leader volunteers to find exactly what’s going on, no matter what she has to do to find it. The Allegiant General is very helpful in revealing exactly what she wants to hear.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Enric Pryde/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 6





	Imperial Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right before the new Empire is founded and the time that would be TROS (which I haven’t seen since it came out OOPS)

“He’s hiding something,” Ellaria said. “I don’t know what exactly it is, but Pryde is withholding something from us.”

Kylo, who had appointed Pryde to avoid seeming like he played favorites and since he had gotten the same idea as Ellaria, was growing frustrated. He wanted that old man to tell them what he knew. He was practically shaking with anger, lower lip trembling from frustration. 

“Kylo,  _ cyar’ika,  _ it’s alright. We’ll get this taken care of,” Lita assured him, stroking Kylo’s jaw and kissing his cheek. “I could talk to him at dinner tonight.”

“That could work,” Ellaria added. “You’re too much of a threat, as is Phasma, he hates Armitage and I’m too obvious. Lita has never placed herself above flirting to get what she wants.”

The plan was set. Lita would try to figure out what  _ exactly  _ the Allegiant General was hiding from them. Armitage, however, was a little less than pleased at the idea.

“I understand it’s for our own good but I’m  _ worried.  _ I don’t want our wife going off and having sex with men who will use that fact against her.”

Armitage’s hand shook as he tried to bring the cigarra back to his lips. Kylo kissed the back of his hand.

“It was her idea. She said she’d talk to him but if she uses her judgement and thinks it better to seduce him, that’s up to her. It means nothing.”

Armitage let out an unsteady breath.

“I don’t want her getting hurt.”

“She won’t. I promise you that.”

The dinner party was only held for the Supreme Council and present members of High Command.

At the beginning, Lita stuck close to Kylo and Armitage. She was a little nervous as well, even as Kylo assured her all would go smoothly. 

“Supreme Leader, may I have a word?” Ellaria asked. She pulled Kylo aside and Lita took that as her opportunity to speak with Pryde.

“Allegiant General.”

“Your highness, how may I help you?”

“No need for help. Am I not allowed to have a conversation with another member of the First Order?”

Pryde glanced down at her, seeming to assess her appearance. Lita shifted under his gaze. Not out of discomfort, but to make herself seem more appealing to him. She had worked with him for long enough, even back when she was Brendol’s aide, to know the tastes of each individual Imperial veteran. She had overheard their conversations enough times.

“I’ve rarely seen you without the accompaniment of either General Hux or your husband. Have they let you off the tight leash you seem to be on?”

Lita forced a smile, not liking his insinuations.

“Something like that. I was wondering if you’d be available to speak with me privately after this. I have something I think only _you_ could take care of.”

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what he believed she meant. Pryde dropped his voice before speaking.

“And does Lord Ren know what you’re up to?”

Lita glanced over her shoulder to see where Kylo and Ellaria were still speaking. She let out a wistful sigh, turning her forlorn gaze back to Pryde.

“I believe he’s been a little too preoccupied to pay me the attention I desire. With the Wayfinder and all he hasn’t been around much.”

The party was close to being finished.

“You poor thing. You must be absolutely starved of attention. Come with me. We’ll leave now.”

Lita followed closely behind Pryde to his quarters. He was definitely more of a gentleman about the situation than Brendol had been all those years ago. Although, that wasn’t difficult to accomplish. 

He offered her a drink and Lita politely declined as he went to pour himself one.

“Imperial reserve. I managed to smuggle this out after it fell. They don’t make bourbon like this anymore. Have a taste, why don’t you?”

Lita took the glass from him, taking a drink while looking up at Pryde through her lashes. The liquor burned her throat slightly but it was smooth. Better than some of the questionable spirits and cocktails she had consumed in the past.

Rather than hand the glass back to Enric, Lita put it aside and took one of his hands in hers.

“It’s good but there are  _ other  _ things I’m sure taste better.”

Her hand brushed against his inner thigh.

“I’m sure you’re right but we might have… different ideas.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll have to forgive me, your highness, but my knees aren’t what they used to be. Perhaps we should retire to the bedroom.”

He was oddly formal with her. Yes, Lita was his superior as the Supreme Leader’s wife, but his wording was not of someone about to have an illicit affair with another man’s wife.

Most of the quarters of higher officials were nearly identical. The only difference was that Lita and Kylo had an extra bedroom along with their own and Aviva’s.

Lita took his hand to lead him to where she assumed his bedroom was. Luckily she was right in her assumptions and found the correct room. It didn’t compare to her bedroom at all but it would do. All she needed to do was tire him out, take his datapad and try to figure out where that Wayfinder was taking them and what was so important about it. Or maybe she’d be able to get the words directly out of him.

“I’ve often wondered what’s hidden underneath those clothes. Supreme Leader Ren keeps you well dressed but I’ve heard rumors about what’s beneath.”

She knew he meant that Brendol had told him all that time ago. It wasn’t as though Kylo or Armitage would go around telling people how she looked. 

“The late General Hux told you about me?”

“Extensively, my dear.”

Lita raised an eyebrow at Pryde before beginning to back him up into the bed.

“What else did he tell you, if your memory extends back that far?”

His legs hit the bed frame and Enric took a seat. Lita straddled his lap when he had stabilized himself.

“I’m afraid I can’t go into the details.” His hand ran along her exposed thigh but stopped at the holstered blade. It was one of her smaller ones, a throwing knife as opposed to the beskar dagger she usually carried. “Must you wear that?”

“Will it get in the way?” Lita asked, pushing his shoulders back until Enric was lying down beneath her. He didn’t respond for a moment but his hands dug into her thighs slightly when Lita rolled her hips down against his. Pryde let out a somewhat shaky breath.

“No, your highness.”

Lita smiled, leaning down closer to him, kissing Pryde’s cheek.

“How would you like to have me, Allegiant General?”

“I’d like to  _ taste  _ the future Empress.”

Empress? They didn’t  _ have  _ an Empire. Unless that’s what they were looking for…

Lita didn’t have much time to think further on it. Not before Pryde was unfastening her gown and she was getting out of it, leaving the burgundy fabric pooled on the floor. She had left her panties behind after a quick round with Kylo she had enjoyed earlier, slipping them into his pocket with a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

“Did you come prepared, your highness?” Pryde asked as she knelt above his face, bracing herself against the wall as Pryde gripped her thighs and pulled her down slightly. His nose brushed against her clit, making Lita gasp, but it quickly turned to a moan when he licked along her entrance, flicking his tongue across her clit before repeating his motions.

She had  _ expected  _ this to be more like when she had slept with Brendol. More about  _ his  _ pleasure than hers. But  _ this  _ was far better. Lita, who prided herself on her ability to keep her composure in  _ any  _ setting, had been reduced to a moaning and crying mess.

Pryde had pushed two long fingers inside her, curling them forward against her front wall as he sucked at her clit.

“Ah! Allegiant General,  _ please.  _ Please, let me cum.” He pressed a little  _ harder  _ along her front wall and increased the pressure on her clit. “Oh,  _ Enric!  _ Oh, yes!”

Her vision went  _ white,  _ eyes rolling back and thighs shaking on either side of Enric’s head as he continued to lick her through her climax. The moan she let out bordered on being a cry as Lita pressed herself up against the wall and headboard.

Lita climbed off of him, sitting up against the headboard. Pryde turned his head, kissing her thigh.

“Very good, my dear.  _ Much _ better than that liquor.”

“What did you mean about me being Empress?”

She had a feeling Pryde was catching on that she wanted information out of him. He, in reality, was none the wiser.

“Exegol, the home of the Sith Eternal and Emperor Palpatine, is where we’re headed. That’s where that Wayfinder is taking us. There your husband will be able to take power, lead us into a new Empire. Even more splendid than the last.” That’s what she wanted. She wanted the information he knew and he had just dropped it in her lap. “I want you again.”

Lita climbed back on top of him, reaching down to unfasten his belt and pull his pants around his thighs. She rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance before sinking down on him. Pryde groaned, hands going to grab Lita’s hips as she began to move. She began to snap her hips down a little harder, making his jaw fall slack as Pryde’s measured breaths turned to desperate pants for air. He thrust up into her and Lita moaned, eyes rolling back.

Enric’s fingers found her clit, rubbing tight circles around it as Lita clenched around him, letting out a high-pitched gasp before having another climax. Pryde wasn’t far behind, thrusting up into her before holding her hips against his as he came. He moaned as he spilled deep inside her. Lita collapsed on top of him, her head lying on Pryde’s chest. The fabric of his uniform scratched at her skin slightly but she didn’t care at this point. One of his hands was wrapped around her waist and the other held Lita’s head against him.

“You’ll make a fine empress when we win. With the power of the Sith Eternal and Palpatine, we’ll bring order back to the Galaxy.”

They laid there in silence. Lita had his words on repeat in her head, not wanting to forget what he said. She had to tell Kylo and Armitage.

“I should go.”

Lita got up and went to grab her gown, stepping back into it before Pryde fastened it again.

“Allegiant General, thank you for your time.”

“You are very welcome,  _ Empress.”  _ He pressed a kiss to her knuckles before Lita left. The corridor was empty when she left, hurrying back to her quarters.

“Kylo?  _ Cyare?  _ I know what we’re looking for!”

She ran to the doorway of the bedroom but paused when she saw Kylo and Armitage together. Kylo between Armitage’s spread legs, thrusting into him as Armitage moaned.

Kylo stilled his motions when he noticed Lita in the doorway.

“Come in, love, no need to be shy.”

Lita took a seat in the armchair near the bed, eyes roaming over her two lovers. Armitage’s gasps and moans were always music to her ears.

“Such a good boy,” she said softly.

“Mmm isn’t he?” 

Once they had finished, Lita sat at the edge of the bed.

“Exegol is where we’re headed. Palpatine is still alive. And with Exegol will come a new Empire, ruled by Kylo. Those were his words.”

Kylo pulled Lita into his lap, kissing her jaw.

“My  _ good girl,  _ finding out information for me. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Lita gave him a kiss.

“Anything for you,  _ Emperor _ Ren.”


End file.
